The Angel and the Demon Emperor
by FantasyWriter10
Summary: What if Lelouch died, but was reincarnated as a  pokemon? What if he belongs to a certain blue haired coordinator? What adventures will await for him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Life is a most precious gift that a human can have for it is life that makes people live through the days. Even though life is the most precious gift it is also shortest. One day you might happy and living. In the next you might laying on the floor, and feeling your conscious slipping away as well as your energy. In moments you're dead.

That is what Lelouch Vi Britannia is feeling right now. He is splattered with blood all over his emperor clothing, and a blood trail right behind him. On the upper platform lays victorious is Zero or what he used to be, Suzaku Kurrugi. Both of them devised a plan to contain world peace which was called Zero Requiem. The people put up on execution are now free because the emperor will soon be died.

Lelouch felt cold all over his body, and happy about what had happened. Suddenly, he felt warm hands on his, but this warm feeling would not save him from death. His eyes soon caught one of the most beloved person he cared about: his sister, Nunally Vi Britannia. Her face was full of tears, and her purple eyes were looking at him as though they were in pain.

Nunally Vi Britannia held his hand when he whispered his final words very slowly,

"Yes, I destroyed the world the world, and created….. Anew."

With that he closed his eyes, and was officially dead. Nunally shouted his name several times, and cried hysterically. Only one woman felt the same as her, but on the inside, Lelouch's former guardian, Q-1. She knew from what Lelouch did and has done in the past that everything was planned right from the beginning, even his death. This made her feel depress even more as she will never know about how did Lelouch think about her.

Lelouch saw darkness surrounding him, and he wondered where he will go. Soon saw not a light, but a familiar person. She had orange straight long hair, and Ashford school uniform. He recognized it instantly.

"Shirley is that you?"

"Of course it's me. Wow it has been a long", said Shirley and she laughed. This made Lelouch a lot calmer than he was before.

"Shirley are you taking me to heaven?"

"Nope. It's too early for you to go there."

"How is it too early for me to go if I'm dead". Lelouch was confused.

"Because he gave you another chance", replied Shirley.

"Who's he and what is this second chance", asked Lelouch being more confused than before.

"I should not tell you who he is, but the second chance is you living again", said Shirley.

"You do mean living again", asked Lelouch.

"I mean you being reincarnated to a creature", said Shirley.

"What creature are you speaking about", said Lelouch.

"That you will learn in time. As this creature you will be a protector to an important girl, and as time passes you will go back home if only you show certain characteristics", Shirley concluded.

"I don't get it. What kind of characteristics and why am I…", Lelouch didn't finish because he noticed that he was moving away from Shirley.

"I guess it's time for you to go. Well farewell Lelouch and protect that girl with all you might. I know that you will do it", said Shirley.

"Shirley, Wait! I need to know more", shouted Lelouch, but it was too late. He could feel a sudden warmth coming to him. Soon he opened his eyes, and found himself in the forest. The forest was full of ordinary trees, grass covered the ground, and nearby was a clear lake. He didn't know why, but Lelouch felt that he was different. He soon found out when he went towards the lake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you OBSERVER01 for your review. I hope you like the following chapters.**

Chapter 2

Long pointed ears, a furry short tail, four little legs front and back, and a gray coat with a white tuff on his neck described what Lelouch looked like now. He didn't have his normal half circular shaped purple eyes, but oval shaped brown eyes. Lelouch freaked out a little about his sudden appearance. He looked like a small cat and a dog fused together to create this creature.

He didn't ponder the thought for long because he heard someone talking not to far. Quickly, he hid in the bushes, and waited for them to pass by him. While in the bushes Lelouch heard mysterious voices.

"Dawn how does it feel to go back home again?"

"I feels great to go back home again."

"What are you going to do when you get back home?"

"For starters I should visit my mom. After all, she did inspire me to become coordinator."

Soon Lelouch heard something walking towards him, and he slightly moved back. He then faced a blue penguin with some white on his face and one his circles that were on it's stomach. Lelouch stepped back even farther from it because to him it was strange. He knew that penguins could not be blue because it was impossible. He had he's mouth open and sweated slightly because of the strange penguin like creature. While he express astonishment the penguin express curiosity. The penguin got closer to Lelouch. Now nearly inches apart from each other the penguin like creature looked at him sideways, and stares at his face. It wasn't a very long stare because the penguin like creature heard a familiar voice calling to him,

" Piplup where are you?"

Soon the person that was calling to him reached to the spot where Lelouch was. That person was girl with long blue hair with bangs on the sides. She had a white hat with strange symbol that Lelouch can't recognized, and blue oval eyes. A pink scarf was around the stranger's neck, and a dress that was dark blue on top and pink on the skirt. Pink boots were placed on her feet and went close to the stranger's shins.

The stranger looked at Piplup for a second and then looked at the furry dog cat like Lelouch. She looked at him with the same curiosity as Piplup with her eyes focusing on him. The stranger heard her two male companions calling her,

"Dawn! Where are you?"

The two males arrived and where behind the girl. Both of them had tan skin, but other than that they were different. One had closed eyes and a black and orange vest over a green shirt. He had brown hair, gray pants, and blue shoes.

The other had raven hair and brown eyes. A red and black hat with a weird symbol that Lelouch can't make out on the middle of it was on the male strangers head. He had black and yellow vest over a white short sleeved shirt, and black gloves with light green on the ends. Blue pants cover his legs and red and black shoes. On his should was yellow big mouse like creature looking at him with the same interest as the girl.

"_How wonderful, another strange creature that I don't know about", _thought Lelouch.

The male strangers looked at Lelouch in amazement.

"Dawn is that a shiny Eevee?", the raven haired boy asked.

The girl named Dawn turned at the boy and said, "Yeah I guess Piplup found it". Dawn kneeled down and her head turned at Lelouch with a smile on her face.

"Come here little guy I'm not going to hurt you".

Lelouch didn't know what to do because everything seemed to happen to fast. One minute he was talking to his long died friend, Shirley and the next he meets a blue haired girl with her crazy looking penguin creature. Lelouch didn't want to step forward nor did he want to step back.

He observed Dawn's face and realized that she alone reminded him of two women that he left behind: Kallen Kozuki and his sister Nunally. There was two ways she reminded him of those people: the way that she looked with her eyes and her friendly approach. Her eyes reminded him of Kallen when she gave him one of those rare looks she gives because they argued a lot. Dawn's friendly approach reminded him of Nunally because Nunally as he remembered always approach anyone with happy smile on her.

He felt cold because he left those people with a memory that betrayed them without remorse. Lelouch wanted to cry, but the blue haired girl prevented him to do that. She was too kind to him now that he didn't want to worry her for some reason. Lelouch decided to step forward with his four tiny paws, and he came inches closer to the girl.

Dawn petted him on the head. This made Lelouch feel warm, and stepped closer to girl to get petted in more places. Dawn petted him on the right side of his body with her right hand, and continued to pet him on his back. It made Lelouch grin and jumped to Dawn's arms. Dawn acted surprise, but she held him anyway.

"Dawn should we be going", said the raven haired boy.

She nodded her and said to Lelouch, "I need to go now Eevee. No need to worry I'll be back soon." Dawn turned away from him and began to walk with her male companions once more.

Lelouch could not wait for soon for some reason. He wanted to stay with her a little longer. He didn't know why did he felt this way, but it was unimportant as of right now. Right now though he wanted to follow, and so he did.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dawn turned around and saw the same Eevee she left behind run towards her.

"Look Dawn I guess Eevee bonded with you very quickly", said the tan boy whose name is Brock. The gray coated Eevee stopped when close to Dawn, she looked at him with a understanding face, and said,

"I'm sorry Eevee, but you can't come with me", said Dawn.

The Eevee, who was Lelouch, felt frustarated.

"_D*% I wish I could my Geass on her. Oh well time for another plan". _Lelouch bit lightly enough not hurt her, but still held her down.

"Eevee let go of my shoe now!", demanded Dawn. "I need go somewhere and I can't be late!" Lelouch didn't let her go that easily. Finally, Dawn gave up.

"Okay fine Eevee you can come with me as long as you be my pokemon", said Dawn with cheery face. Lelouch didn't get what was she was talking about until he looked around to see the yellow mouse like creature and the blue penguin like creature.

"_Those are Pokemon. Well then I accept your offer as long as you don't be a witty partially annoying green haired girl". _Lelouch let go her boot and sat there doggy style.

"Good now let's go to Twinleaf Town", said Dawn and began to head towards her hometown.

"Wait Dawn aren't you going to name it", suggested Brock.

"Huh why would I do that", asked Dawn.

"Because Dawn it's shiny pokemon. Shiny pokemon are very rare to find, and it's very very rare that a trainer catches one. You should name it so that it feels special".

"And don't forget to put it in a poke ball so that other trainers can't catch it", added Ash.

"Oh fine I'll do that, but first let's name this little guy,", said Dawn and she lifted Lelouch up with both hands to her chest.

"Now what to call you. I can only think of a few names".

"_**Call me Lelouch". **_

Dawn looked at the gray coated Eevee with her eyes wide open.

"Dawn what's the matter", said Ash with a concerned look on his face.

"Uhh I just can't think of a name with this noise. I need to think of a name with more silence. I'll be back", said Dawn before anyone could say anything.

Soon Dawn reached the part of the forest that it was deep enough for her to get back to the group and to converse secretly with her new companion. It had pine wood trees circling the grass, and a rock in the middle. She set Lelouch down on the rock, and said,

"How can you talk and have a name for yourself? All the pokemon that could talk through telepathy that I met had call themselves by their original pokemon names".

"_**Oh you can hear me. That would mean that your friend and black haired boyfriend of yours can't hear me", thought Lelouch. **_

"Ash is not my boyfriend! He's just a friend", said Dawn as she blushed in the lightest red.

"_**I thought he was since he did show great concern over you. Although you did blush just right and it could indicate that you have some feelings for him", said Lelouch as he smiled his devious smile that he always wore. **_

"You didn't even answer my first question: How can you talk and have name already", said an irritated Dawn.

"_**I was a human before I was in this animal like form what you call Eevee. Did that answer your question", said Lelouch still smiling his signature smile. **_

"Yes and I have another question: Why are you teasing me". Dawn was annoyed with this Eevee even though she did find it cute how he smiled.

"_**You remind me of a woman I used to tease long ago", said Lelouch. **_

"Hmm. Fine then now Eevee I mean Lelouch just stay right there and I'll capture you in this ball", said Dawn already tired by Lelouch's teasing.

"_**I'm not getting in that capsule. I sense emptiness", said Lelouch and he got off the rock. When he landed he moved little bit to the right. **_

"No need to worry. Once I capture you, I'll let you go, and you don't have to go in there ever again I promise".

"_**Promises could be broken. You know that, correct?", said Lelouch trying to annoy her some more. **_

Dawn had enough of Lelouch and she threw the poke ball harder than she meant to and it struck Lelouch's furry cat like head. He fell down and the poke ball opened with a red aura coming out of it. The red aura grabbed Lelouch and put him inside the poke ball. The poke ball shook a few times before it made noise that indicated that Lelouch was in the ball.

"Finally", said Dawn. She walked towards Lelouch' ball and released him. The red aura appeared again to release the creature from its capsule. Lelouch looked with his brown eyes at Dawn and said,

"_**I guess you kept your promise". **_

"Of course I kept my promise. I never lie". Dawn grinned at her friend.

"Come on we better get back to the others".

"_**That would be a good plan to begin with", said Lelouch and he smirked. **_

"Before you do that I have a question", asked Dawn.

"_**Yeah what is it?" **_

"Why did you let me pet you and pick you up?"

"_**Because I like you".**_

"I guess all that teasing means that you like me", said Dawn and she giggled.

"_**I guess you could say that". **_

Both of them laughed as they walked to return to the group.**. **

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you Darkkami for reviewing my second chapter. Read and Review please.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. Here's another chapter of _The Angel and the Demon Emperor._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Dawn and Lelouch returned to where they were originally were. Ash and Brock were standing there with confused faces and happy that Dawn finally got back to them.

"What was that all about?", asked Ash.

"I like I said, I can't think of a name here because it was too noisy. It was quiet where I was", said Dawn with a smile. She didn't instantly wanted to tell her friends about how the Eevee can talk telepathically, had a name, and was a human before. Maybe someday she will, but not right now.

"So what are you going to name it?", asked Brock.

"I decide to not to name it because I still can't think of one where I was", said Dawn as she remember the promise or contract, what Lelouch calls it, she made with him.

The contract was as long he is still living he is her pokemon, and in return she would comply with a set of rules. There was three in total, but they were important. Rule number one was not to ask him his past unless he gives the okay. Dawn was confused by this rule, but she concluded that something bad happened to him in his past. The second rule was to not to call him Lelouch in this form, and just call him Eevee nothing else. Only when it nighttime she could him by his true name. The third rule was the most important: if, by any means, sees a dark haired skinny man she should not run away. She did not know why, but Lelouch said she will know in time.

"Oh well I guess isn't that important", said Brock.

"Yeah you're right. So where's Piplup", said Dawn.

"He went with Pikachu to go somewhere. Don't worry they'll be back in no time", said Ash.

Just then they heard someone panting and running very quickly. All four of them turned around, and saw a boy with a black short sleeved shirt. He had on purple pants, purple arm braces on his wrist, and a pouch that wrapped around his waist. His eyes are green, and his hair is spiky and brown. Ash, Brock, and Dawn knew him instantly.

"Gary what's the matter?", said Ash.

"Team Rocket stole all the pokemon in Twinleaf and Sandgem Town", said urgently Gary.

"What? Team Rocket stole all of the pokemon", repeated Ash.

"Yeah and Pikachu and Piplup were included", said Gary.

"Pikachu!"

"And Piplup!", said Dawn in shock. She wore a worry face that Lelouch can see it.

"That would explain how long they were gone", said Brock.

"We have to rescue them", said Dawn.

"Right! So where did they go", exclaimed Ash.

"No one knows where they gone", said Gary.

"That won't stop me from finding Pikachu", Ash said with determination.

"Come on show us the place where they stole all the pokemon".

"Alright, come with me", said Gary. He lead them to Professor Rowan's Pokemon Lab, and right there was an old man with a brown jacket over blue vest. The old man had gray short hair, a mustache under his nose, and black pants.

"Ash, Brock, Dawn. So nice to meet you again", greeted the old man in low gruff voice.

"Hi Professor Rowan", greeted back Dawn.

"I see that you have Eevee, and it's shiny too. You are very lucky Dawn, but this isn't the time to discuss this. As Gary probably already told you the townspeople of Sandgem and Twinleaf had their pokemon stolen by Team Rocket. This also includes my lab's pokemon, and I want you to investigate the lab to look for clues."

All of them nodded in agreement and went in the lab. In the lab there was a mess full of papers and poke balls, and all of them were open. The group looked every inch of the lab for clues.

"Professor Rowan I can't find any clues", said Ash.

"Yeah I can't find any clues either", said Dawn.

"Me neither", said Brock. While they looked Lelouch sat there until he picked up a strange smell. He followed the smell and it led him outside. The scent went up to the sky.

"_The scent came from the sky, but how? Even I, a former human, know that scents don't come from the sky", _thought Lelouch. He didn't ponder on the thought for long because he felt something grab him suddenly. This thing pulled him to the sky. He soon faced a blue haired man, a red haired girl, and a cat that stood on two legs.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I rushed, and since it is that time of year again Merry Christmas to all of the readers of this story. If I don't get to say it Happy New Year. Read and Review please.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Again sorry for the long wait, but at least I didn't wait about six months to write a chapter for a current undergoing story!:D Enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

><p>Lelouch was surprised to see that the woman, the man, and the cat captured him, and disgusted on the fact that he was captured by this strange bunch. For he is Lelouch Vi Britannia, and he is always one step ahead. The cat looked at Lelouch and said,<p>

"Hmm a shiny pokemon. I haven't seen those in such a long time."

"Just think of how much rewards we will receive with the boss", said the blue hair man wearing a white long sleeves with red capital R at the middle. His pants are also white, and he has black boots.

"Forget sending it to the boss. We could get a lot of money if we sell him", said the red haired woman with a white short sleeved shirt that exposed her belly, and this shirt also had the same R as the man right next to her. She had white shorts, and the same boots that the man wore.

"You're right. Maybe we could sell him for money, and we'll be rich in no time", agreed the cat. Soon they sang together,

"Shiny Eevee equals more money~!"

Their singing was soon followed by shout saying,

"Team Rocket give me back my Eevee!"

They looked down, and saw Dawn running below the cat shaped hot air balloon.

"Well if it isn't one of the twerps", said Jessie.

"Sorry but I don't think we can do that", said cheerfully the cat.

"TEAM ROCKET!", shouted in anger Dawn. Soon the air balloon speed up, and they were soon no where to be seen. Dawn stopped near a row of trees when she heard someone yelling, "Dawn!"

She turned around and saw Ash, Brock, Gary, Professor Rowan running towards her. When they reached to her Ash said, "Dawn what happened?" His voice quivered for a little bit.

"They took Eevee", Dawn said worryingly.

"They took Eevee? We must do something Ash", said Gary.

"Right. Come on out, Gliscor and Staraptor", shouted Ash as threw the red and white poke ball, and out came two pokemon. There was one that looked like a huge dark purple bat with yellow eyes, and scorpion hands and tail. The bat had black wing flaps, and he had stuck his tongue out in a friendly way.

Next to the bat was a giant gray bird with a Mohawk on its head with a red tip on the top, and white circle on its forehead. Its under feathers and the tip of the gray tail feathers were dark gray, and it had a almost white breast with a zigzag line the same color as the under feathers. The beak and feet were yellow orange with a black tip on both of them.

Ash said to them, "Staraptor, Gliscor. I want you to find Team Rocket for me". Both of them nodded, and said their names before they left to obey Ash's orders.

"Don't worry, Dawn we'll find them". said a confident Ash.

"Thank you Ash", said sincerely Dawn and she thought, _"Lelouch I hope you're okay". _

_**At A Forest**_

Team Rocket hid in a forest where the trees encircled patches of grass on the ground. The circle itself was huge enough to fit their hot air balloon and several big cages. The villainous team sat on the edge chewing down some food they stole. They put Lelouch in a small cage with bars that had little space between them. Lelouch was near the team because they didn't want to lose this precious item.

"So Meowth do you have any suggestions on where we should sell Eevee?", asked James while having his mouth filled with food.

"I say we should sell Eevee on the black market. That way it will be way easier for us to sell him", answered Meowth.

"Meowth, you're a genius because we get done selling him that will lead us to more money", said Jessie and they all sang, "More money equals more food~!" Team Rocket ate up all their food, and all of them took a long nap to rest on the amount of food they had eaten. While they were snoring away at their hearts content Lelouch slyly smiled.

"_What fools they are. Sleeping while holding captive the Demon Emperor. Here's my chance for my escape", _he thought. He soon looked around at the other pokemon who were in their cages.

"_Perhaps they need a chance to escape too. I am not too selfish to save my own life." _

With that Lelouch tackled the cage, and he broke free.

* * *

><p><strong>Now it's time to do the cliche questions at the end: Will Lelouch break himself free while freeing other pokemon, and what is the human that Dawn sees at night? Tune in on the next Bat- I mean The Angel and the Demon. Read and Review please.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Getting out of the cage is easy work for Lelouch, but the hardest part was getting all of the rest of the pokemon out. First of all, how are they all going to get past Team Rocket? Yes all of them could band together, and fight, but Lelouch thought of the possibility of them being stronger than they look. After all they did manage to capture the whole village's pokemon without any complications.

Second, if they did get past Team Rocket where should they go? Lelouch knew how to get back which not problem. He didn't give a second thought to that question as he moved towards the pokemon's cages. There were tons of them stack on top of each other, but it was wise for Lelouch to open one of the bottom cages. He walked over to right, and stop at the cage.

"_This is the cage I'll open first," _Lelouch thought, but he saw two pokemon that looked familiar. It didn't take long for Lelouch to remember who they were.

"_Pikachu and Piplup here! This might make my plans little bit easier since I am acquainted these two", _Lelouch thought.

He then swished his tail backwards to open the mini dungeon. While in motion his tail glowed, and when he hit the cage's lock the glow disappeared. The lock fell, and the cage door opened. Pikachu and Piplup walked out, and smiled at Lelouch. _"Thank you, Eevee! If it wasn't for you, we would of have been longer", _said Piplup.

Lelouch blinked his brown eyes as he couldn't believe that he could hear pokemon talking. He guessed that humans couldn't hear pokemon speech, but why him?

"_How could you guys communicate with me?", _asked Lelouch.

"_What do you mean? You're a Pokemon like us", _said Pikachu. His ears went back a little while he frowned, and scratched his head with his right paw.

"_Actually I'm not. I used to be human."_

"_What?",_ said both Pikachu and Piplup with their mouths and eyes wide opened. They had their paws or flippers on their heads.

"_I'll explain it later. Right now, I have a job to do", _said Lelouch.

Pikachu and Piplup turned their heads back, and looked at the trap Pokemon which were: Bidoofs, Burmys, Budews, Kricketots, Shinxs, Starlys, and their secondary evolved forms. All these Pokemon looked distressed, and gloomy. Both of the starter Pokemon knew what they had to do.

They nodded their heads at Lelouch, and ran towards the Pokemon. Pikachu's tail glowed, and twirled it around at one of Starly's cages. Piplup shoot an array of bubbles, and broke one of the Kricketot's cage. They did the same attack with every cage until all the cages were Pokemon. All the now free Pokemon cheered in their native language, and Lelouch stood up on his four legs.

"_Pokemon you must listen to every word I say. We are not out of the clear yet. We must stay together as I will reunite you to your proper owners", _Lelouch said. All Pokemon roared in celebration, and accepted this small Pokemon as their leader.

"_Alright, let's go!" _All of them started to move, but Lelouch stopped as he saw Team Rocket with three new Pokemon. One was on the right side of Jessie, and one flying over her left side. James had one Pokemon on his right side, and Meowth was in front of Jessie and James. The one on the right side of Jessie looked like a huge snake with red eyes and fangs that appeared on the front of his face. His body color was black with gem-like shapes that appeared everywhere on his body, forehead, and on both of its narrow eyes. Half of its face was covered his purple, and the other was not. The other one looked like a green dragonfly,, and had red round eyes that were bug eyes. It four white wings had a round red spot on the top of the wings. Red spots also appeared on its sides, and tail.

The one that James had looked like a venus fly trap with green teeth sticking out, and two leaves that replaced hands. His feet or roots were red and green. Jessie, James, and Meowth smirked at the free group.

"Don't think you can escape us", said James.

"Looks like it's the end of the road for all of you", said James. "Meowth!"

"I'm on it!" Meowth's claws glowed and grew extensively. He ran towards them, and jumped. Through the whole thing he yelled. As Meowth was calltapulting towards Lelouch ordered_, "Everyone, you must follow Pikachu and Piplup in order to escape. I'll be distracting them in the meantime." _

Pikachu and Piplup looked at Lelouch, and turned to the Pokemon.

"_Yes, please follow us. We'll led you to safety", _said Pikachu, and all except for Lelouch ran straight towards the forest path.

"Serviper don't let them escape!", said Jessie, and Serviper headed straight towards them with its mouth open. Lelouch, forgetting about Meowth, quickly ran towards Serviper, and tackled him enough for it to hit a tree. Lelouch jumped back, and saw that Serviper had swirled eyes. Lelouch heard a quick movement in the grass, and dodged the venus flytrap Pokemon's jaws from closing in on him.

When Lelouch landed his feet dragged a little bit.

"Carnavine, used Crunch!", shouted James. Carnavine charged at Lelouch with its mouth open, and quickly shut it to where Lelouch was. However it bit the air, and it was too late to realize where Lelouch is currently is as Lelouch used Iron Tail on its forehead. Carnavine fell to the ground, and the same eyes as Serviper's.

Jessie seeing that they had two Pokemon that are able to fight said, "Alright Yanmega use Quick Attack and Steel Wing at the same time." Yanmega flew quickly to Lelouch while its wings glowed, and it was getting closer to Lelouch faster than Serviper and Carnavine combined. Lelouch opened his mouth, and purple orb formed from it. He flew back his head, and released the orb to go directly to Yanmega. The orb hit Yanmega, and she fell back quickly to the ground. Now three Pokemon are knocked leaving one to defend Team Rocket.

Jessie and James grabbed out Pokeballs, and held them with their hand.

"Yanmega, Serviper return", said Jessie while she clicked the white button.

"Carnavine, return", said James, and he did the same thing as Jessie.

"Well, I guess it's time to go", said Meowth.

"That's a good plan", agreed James, and all three started walking until shortly stopped by a voice.

"Stop Team Rocket!"

They turned around quickly to find four people frowning upon them: Ash, Brock, Dawn, and Gary.

"Well isn't the twerps", said Jessie as she moved her hands on her hips.

"Team Rocket! Why and how did you steal all the Pokemon", said Gary.

"Simple, we use a Vileplum's sleeping powder, and it wasn't that easy to get", said James.

Dawn growled and said, "Team Rocket, we are going to get it. Piplup use Bubblebeam!"

Ash immediately commanded, "Pikachu use Thunderbolt."

Pikachu crouched and had little sparks on his body, and Piplup opened his mouth. Both pokemon were about to use their attacks when Meowth had a black sphere in his hand.

"Not so fast, twerps. Go Smoke Ball." Meowth threw it towards the ground, and suddenly black thick smoke covered the group. All of them coughed, and squint their eyes to see through the smoke. This does not prevail. A growing light claws shone through the smoke, and moved fast towards Dawn.

Ash saw this attack with his own eyes, and wanted to warn Dawn.

"Dawn, look out!", he shouted, and Dawn look at the direction which the attacker was moving. Seeing how the attacker is closer to her every minute, the only Dawn could do is scream. When the attack was an inch away from her, someone head butted him out of the smoke. The attacker bumped in Jessie and James, and all of them were on ground laying pain. When the attacker looked, he saw an shiny Eevee standing and looking at them.

"You think you could use that trick against Lelouch Vi Britannia, then you're wrong. Only a fool would do that", Lelouch said.

All three Team Rocket members widen their eyes and said, "You can talk!"

Lelouch smirked at the comment and prepared the final attack. He opened his mouth and spiral black rays that were covered by a purple aura came from him. The rays went to Team Rocket, and when they hit Team Rocket, the three went up to the sky. Soon they became a twinkle speck which one could see if they pay attention closely.

When the smoke cleared everyone stopped coughing, and Dawn moved her head in all directions to try to find Lelouch.

"Eevee! Eevee! Where are you?" Piplup did the same, but only in its original speech. The group did the same, and Brock spotted Eevee a couple of feet near Dawn. He was sitting in grass with a smirk on his face.

"Dawn! I found Eevee!", Brock said, and pointed in the direction he is in. Dawn looked at Brock, then looked where the finger pointed at. Quickly, she rushed towards, picked up, and hugged him near her shoulders.

"Eevee, I am so glad you're okay", said Dawn.

"Piplup!", was all Piplup said, but it translated to I agree.

* * *

><p>Trainers cuddled, talked, and smiled with their newly released Pokemon. While the new trainers are happy, Gary, Dawn, Ash, and Brock stand together while in front of them is Professor Rowan. Three Pokemon who are named Starly, Staravia, and Staraptor all flew beside him while outside of his lab.<p>

"Thank you for helping liberate these Pokemon and defeating Team Rocket. I want to thank more specifically your Eevee, Dawn", he said.

Dawn's eyes blinked and said, "My Eevee?" She looked down at Lelouch who was sitting beside her and Ash.

"Yes, your Eevee. There have been trainers telling me that their Pokemon told them that a shiny Eevee freed them", Rowan replied.

Brock stepped in, "Dawn, if you think about, Team Rocket was gone when the smoke cleared. I think Eevee defeated them."

She looked at Lelouch again with atonishment in her eyes, and couldn't believe that Lelouch did all that.

* * *

><p>The night rolled in with a plethora of stars, and a full moon. While Gary was in the lab, Ash, Brock, and Dawn slept outside of Sandgem Town. While the two boys and the two pokemon were asleep Dawn was fighting to get to sleep in her tent. Dawn quit her battle, and opened her blue eyes. She found that Lelouch wasn't sleeping next to her, and she must find him to see if he's okay.<p>

Dawn lifted her blanket up, and revealed that she was wearing her pink gown. A red bow was tied in front of white flaps that in the front. Dawn went out of the tent, and carefully walked barefoot around the group. She didn't want to startle their sleep, and went straight north. She knew that there was a clearing ahead, and it took minimal amount of time to reach there.

She looked around the clearing while she was in the bushes. The clearing's grasses were short, and formed a big oval shape beside the trees. There was a stump on the middle of the clearing, and Dawn noticed that someone was sitting on it. That someone was a man that looked around his late teens or early twenties. The man had short raven hair that a few bangs on his forehead and on the sides of his face. One bang reached at the tip of his nose. He wore clothing that was hard to describe, and the only word that fitted to label the clothing is of royalty.

"_I never seen clothing like that before. He must have been a noble, no that can't be it", _Dawn thought. _"Maybe he was a ruler." _

Dawn accidentally shifted, and the man turned around. His purple eyes looked the spot that she crouched at, and smiled at Dawn.

"Dawn, I could see from here. You don't have to hide from me anymore", said the man. Dawn recognized the voice.

"Lelouch, is that you?", she asked. She stood up, but didn't move from her spot.

"Of course it's me. Come here and join me. It gets lonely when you look at the stars alone". Dawn obliged the request and stood right beside Lelouch. Her eyes noticed that on his right part of his chest there was a blood stain that looked like it had been there yesterday.

Dawn gasped, "Lelouch where did you get that blood stain?"

Lelouch looked at it and looked at her with serious look, "I suppose that I can't keep it a secret."

He sighed, "I was a Emperor of Britannia."

"_I knew it. His clothing looked to fancy for a noble", _Dawn thought.

"When I became emperor I had one goal: carry out the Zero Requiem".

"What's the Zero Requiem?", Dawn asked.

"The Zero Requiem was a plan that carry out peace. In order for me to do that I must defeat my brother Schneizel and my former allies the Black Knights."

"When I did defeat him, I put up an execution for all of them."

"_He wanted to kill them. That's not making peace", _Dawn. Is her Eevee that she befriended quickly secretly a psychopath? She listened in case there was a turn around in the story, although she doubt it.

"On the day of execution my friend and Knight of Zero, Suzaku, dressed as Zero, a pseudo person that I created to seal my identity from everyone. With sword in hand he bypassed all my guards, and he killed me in front of the whole world."

"Why did he kill you?", Dawn almost screamed out.

"Because that was one part of the Zero Requiem. In order to obtain peace, I must die", Lelouch said calmly.

"Could you just lived, and try to make peace? Could you faked your death somehow, and lived elsewhere?", Dawn suggest while she rushed.

"All of them would be good ideas, but I had to die for the world."

"Dying doesn't make things better."

"In this case it does." Lelouch walked towards the camp until he heard a soft whisper.

"Don't you miss anyone?" He turned around, and saw Dawn with small tears in her eyes. He walked towards her, and wiped the tears away from her eyes. He didn't want to see the sky raining in her eyes.

"Of course I do. Two people, and you have them in you." Dawn didn't know what Lelouch was saying, and didn't ponder on it for too long as she felt her feet not touching. She soon realized that Lelouch carried her like a child.

"Lelouch what are you doing?" He didn't answer, and he went back to camp.

Lelouch and Dawn quietly arrived at the camp, and Lelouch slept in Dawn's tent. Dawn laid beside Lelouch, and was on the verge of sleeping.

"Good night, Lelouch", was all that Dawn had the energy to say. She almost closed her eyes when suddenly she felt someone pulling her towards the person's chest. Dawn looked up and Lelouch's purple orbs staring at her, and looked away. Dawn looked at his chest, and snuggled closer to him. She wanted to feel that familiar warmth more, and the warmth quickly drifted her off to sleep. Dawn dreamed not a dream, but a memory. A memory that was not long forgotten, but buried deep inside her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for grammatical errors. I wanted to get this chapter over and done. I apologize for my laziness for that, and not getting this chapter done earlier. As for you people with sick minds, no Dawn and Lelouch will not be a couple. However they are connected, and the next chapter will explain that. <strong>

**Read and Review please**

**-FantasyWriter10**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A field of roses of all colors was next to a small lake, and the plethora of trees that were inches apart of the roses, reached up for the sky, and had green leaves. A giant turtle stood near the roses, and the spikes that it had on its sides shine like new metal in the sun. It had a small "earth" on its back with two small trees that rooted on the ground, and grass beside it. The turtle's head shifted to look with its green eyes to look for someone. Soon two people came into view. **_

_**One was a five year old girl with long blue hair with bangs on the sides of her head, and blue eyes. She wore a pink dress that had yellow on the skirt part, and a pocket on the right side. The other was a man in his early thirties that has blue eyes. He wore a white short sleeve buttoned shirt which showed his big lean arms, and black pants. His short hair that two bangs on the side and above his thick eye brows is brown. A fat brown W-shaped beard appeared on his chin. Back from where he came from, people commented on how he looked so much like his father when he was younger, but in truth, people never say he had his intellect. **_

_**The girl was given a piggy back ride from the man, and when they were near the roses, the girl gently kicked the man. He crouched, let go of her legs, and the girl ran to the roses. When she was near them, her eyes widen, and her mouth opened. While she made stared at them in awe, the man sat down a few inches from her, and watched her. **_

"_**Wow, daddy! These are pretty!", exclaimed the young one. **_

_**The man, who was her father, smiled and said, "Yes they are." **_

_**The girl looked at her father, "Is that why we're here?" **_

"_**That's part of the reason", he said. **_

"_**Then why, daddy?", she asked. **_

"_**This is where I first met your mother." The girl ran towards her father, and sat in his lap. **_

"_**What you were like?"**_

_**The man looked at his daughter, and smiled again. **_

"_**Well, let me see, I was timid and I thought she was the most beautiful girl I laid eyes on", he replied. "I was twelve while she was ten." **_

"_**Did you kiss her?" The five year old eyes widen at her father. **_

"_**Not until later." **_

"_**What was it like?" **_

_**The man grinned and said, "It was more like this." **_

_**The father grabbed his daughter gently enough to get a good grip, and kissed her on left side of her cheek multiple of times. The daughter giggled and kicked her feet. Their playful time was soon interrupted by voice saying, "Torterra!" **_

_**Both people looked and saw the giant turtle.**_

"_**Terra, I didn't know you were there", said the father. **_

_**The daughter looked at the Torterra, and wondered about something. **_

"_**Daddy, was Terra your first pokemon", she asked. **_

"_**Indeed he was. Your mother gave him to me on my thirteenth birthday, and didn't like him at first", he answered. **_

"_**Why didn't you like him?" **_

"_**He looked frightening at first, but as time went by Terra and I became friends." **_

_**The father petted the turtle, and looked at his brown wrist watch. **_

"_**Dawn, we have to go, I promised your mother I'll be home by the time dinner is done." The girl grabbed her father's hand, and they walked towards home with Terra following them from behind. **_

_**On their way home, Dawn asked, "Daddy?" **_

_**The dad looked down towards his daughter. "Yes?" **_

"_**Could stay with me and mommy forever?" **_

_**The blue eyes stared at the girl, and he smiled. **_

"_**Of course. I'll never leave your mother and you." **_

_**The girl smiled and they walked with happiness on their faces. **_

* * *

><p>"Dawn, wake up! Breakfast is ready!", said Brock who was at the small wooden table. Ash was there, and stared at the tent.<p>

"_Geez, this is the first time I saw Dawn oversleep", _thought Ash_. _

Dawn began to open her blue eyes, and yawned. Her eyes began to look for Lelouch, but he didn't in his human or Eevee form. She then felt the covers begin to move, and in seconds, she was fully uncovered. The coordinator stood up slowly, and saw Lelouch in his Eevee form having the covers in his mouth.

"_**Rise and shine princess", **_he said. _**"You have a long day ahead." **_

Dawn softly giggled to herself, and Lelouch's eyes widen and had his mouth opened in upside down U-shaped.

"_**What are you giggling about?", **_he asked.

"That is what my father used say to me every morning", she answered.

"_**Judging by the look from your face, I could tell you have a good relationship with him"**_, Lelouch said.

"I guess you're right. When I didn't wake up from that he used to tickle me with his beard", she continued. Dawn smiled and closed her eyes to remembered how her father would put his beard against her face. It only take, at most, two minutes for her to actually get up.

Lelouch smirked and said, _**"I'm glad that you have that kind of relationship with your father, Dawn. When I was a human I never had that father child relationship". **_

Dawn frowned and asked, "What do you mean?"

Dawn and Lelouch's was interrupted by Ash yelling, "Dawn hurry up and get dress! I'm hungry!"

Dawn's eyes narrowed and she shouted back at Ash, "Maybe you should be patient for a minute and let me get dress!"

There was no reply from Ash, and Dawn looked at Lelouch.

"Could you please get out for a minute, Lelouch? I need to get dressed."

"_**I understand." **_Lelouch walked out of the tent, and sat near it while Dawn got dressed. Lelouch's mind pondered for a minute as he felt a gut feeling.

"_I do not know why, but why do I feel that I know Dawn's father." _Lelouch dismissed the thought, and sat quietly to wait for Dawn.

* * *

><p><strong>So who is Dawn's father and what is Dawn going to do for the day? And Dawn's rival and a certain old friend(s) is going to appear? Find out in the next chapter. Read and Review please.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

After a breakfast of French toast, eggs, and bacon, the group headed towards Twinleaf Town. They got there at the afternoon. They walked towards a white house. This white house was medium sized with a red roof, and window seals. There was plain dirt on the front of the house, and beside it are long patches of grass on each side. The group walked, and the small wooden steps of the porch. Dawn knocked on the door. A moment later, a woman came out. This woman looked like Dawn, but with afro like hair. She had a white long sleeved shirt with a V collar, blue long pants, and red slippers.

She smiled at the group. "Hello Dawn."

"Hi mom", Dawn greeted.

"Hello Johanna", said Ash and Brock in unison.

"Hello guys. Do you want to come in?", she said. They all nodded and went inside the house. They walked in the living and walked toward the brown couches in the middle of the room. Dawn and Johanna sat on the upper coach while Ash and Brock sat in the lower.

Johanna began to speak, "So I guess your guys are traveling again?"

"Yeah since Ash is done with the Unova League, and Brock wanted a break from Pokemon Doctor School, we decided to travel together again", Dawn explained.

"That's wonderful." Johanna looked at Eevee, who laid near Dawn's feet. "I could see that you have a new Pokemon, Dawn. And it's shiny, too."

Dawn looked at her mother and smiled. "Yeah, and it didn't take long for me to catch it."

Johanna nodded and said, "I'll be in the kitchen in case you need me." She got off the coach, and walked straight towards the kitchen.

"I am so relieved to be back home", said Dawn.

"It must be. After all, no matter how many times you go home, it still feels refreshing", said Brock.

"I agree. I did grow up here, and had many good memories from this place", said Dawn. Ash smiled, and at looked at a picture on the table near the coach.

"Umm, Dawn", he said.

"Yes Ash", answered Dawn.

"Who's the man in the picture?"

Dawn looked over, and saw it. The picture was a family of three posed around a house. The man was the same man in Dawn's dream, but only he wore a black shirt. Johanna wore the same clothes as now, and Dawn wore her preschool uniform. Dawn was shocked that this picture was shown, but hid it.

"That's my father", said Dawn.

"Your father?", Ash said.

"Yeah my dad, he left for a Pokemon journey when I was four." Dawn knew it was not the truth, but she would rather keep that secret hidden.

"It must be nice for him to be on a Pokemon journey again", said Brock.

"Yeah, I guess. This is the day that he left", said Dawn with a slight sadness.

"That's why you brought us here?", Ash asked.

She nodded. "Mom can get very lonely during this day."

"Good thinking, Dawn. Your mom would appreciate your visit today", said Brock.

"Thanks, Brock."

"Dawn, Ash, Brock, lunch is ready", yelled Johanna.

"Coming mom", said Dawn.

"Lunch is finally here", said excitedly Ash.

"Is that all thought about?" She smiled at him, and softly giggled. Ash returned the gesture.

"Come on guys. We can't keep Johanna waiting", said Brock.

They both nodded and went to the kitchen while Lelouch stared at the picture. _"So you are the one who fathered Dawn. I should have known because a illegitimate child will tarnish the image of the mediocre prince. You corrupt royal",_ he thought.

"_**Hello Lelouch", **_said a voice. Lelouch pricked his ears as he heard the familiarity of the voice. He looked to the right, and saw Piplup staring his blue eyes at him. Lelouch's heart stirred in confusion, and tried to figure out the problem that laid ahead of him.

"_**My mind must of gone insane",**_ Lelouch concluded.

"_**No it hasn't, brother", **_said the voice. Lelouch turned to Piplup, and smirked.

"_**You still call me your brother after everything you went through, Rolo." **_

"_**I always thought of you that way, even after death"**_, said Rolo. He walked closer to Lelouch, and was standing inches away from him staring at the picture.

"_**Why are you here?"**_, Lelouch asked.

"_**To protect Dawn"**_, Rolo said simply.

"_**How amusing we both had the same task." **_

"_**Whoever sent us here must have thought that the dead relatives of Dawn will be better protectors." **_Lelouch was puzzled at this statement

"_**How are you related to her?" **_

"_**I'm her brother." **_

Lelouch's eyes flung open. He could remember that Rolo didn't have anyone, and he was cold hearted assassin that killed many when he was very young. Dawn had everything she wish for, and a good heart when Lelouch first met her. They were night and day; Rolo being the night and Dawn being day. It wouldn't surprise Lelouch if Rolo planned on killing her based on their differences.

"_**Do want to kill her?"**_, Lelouch asked calmly.

Rolo hesitated and looked back the kitchen, and then at Lelouch.

"_**No, I don't want to!",**_ he said while he shook his head. _**"She loved me and took care of me even when I didn't remember!" **_

"_**What do you mean that you didn't remember?"**_, Lelouch shouted. _**"When I was turned into this form, I remember nothing. A few days before you came, bits of memories started to appear. On the night you came, I remember everything even what happened to me when I was a baby." **_

Lelouch scanned his face, and looked into his heart. He wasn't the lying Rolo which he had encountered of a few months ago, but a more truthful version of himself.

He chuckled lightly, **"**_**How interesting. This is the first time in my life that I actually believe you." **_

Rolo said nothing, but gazed at Lelouch.

"Piplup! Eevee! I have food for you!", said Dawn. Rolo and Lelouch walked towards the kitchen to have their meal.

The darkness that was filled with stars and the moon half full came to replace the sunny blue sky with a few thin clouds. Brock and Ash were still sleeping in the guest room with the door shut. Dawn stayed downstairs sitting with her mother in the living room without them knowing. Both ladies looked at the picture that Ash mentioned with a deep gaze.

Johanna smiled and said, "I remember when I first met your father. It was at the flower field near Lake Verity, and I was astonished to see a boy just sitting there without anyone there. I got closer to him, and started talking to him. The only words that he said was that I was pretty. He ran off, and I never saw him until the next day."

Dawn giggled. "Only Dad would do that", she stated. Both giggled enough to not wake the boys. Johanna suddenly had a straight face, and looked at her daughter.

"Dawn, I want to tell you something."

"What is it about?" Dawn noticed that her eyes were sad, and she could tell that it was something serious.

"It's about the night your father left, and why did he do it?"

A crash was heard throughout the living room, and it was from the kitchen. Dawn and Johanna sprang up, and rushed into the kitchen. When they went in the kitchen, they found Lelouch in his normal clothing, and a short brown curly brown haired boy that stood behind Lelouch. The boy wore black pants, and long sleeved shirt which had a thin golden line outlining it. Both eyes opened, and their mouths frowned.

"Lelouch! What did you do!", yelled Dawn. Lelouch's eyes quivered, and stood there silent

"You know these two men, Dawn?", he mother asked.

"Well, the one with black hair, but the other one…"

"Of course she knows me, I'm Piplup", Rolo plainly said as he took a step in front of Lelouch.

"Piplup! You can't be Piplup because…."

"Piplup would have known that you peed in your underwear back in preschool, and your mother got you a new one. Your friends knew about, and wouldn't tell anyone unless they were Pokemon."

Dawn looked at him with astonishment, and Lelouch wore his signature smirk. He didn't have to make up anything on the spot as long as Rolo did what he did.

Dawn sighed, "So even my Piplup was a human."

Rolo nodded.

"What did you guys break?"

They step aside, and there, in broken pieces, was a poorly crafted bowl which formerly said on it, "Happy Mother's Day. From Dawn."

Dawn shot up to look at them with her blue eyes now a storm within the ocean.

"Who did this?", she shouted.

"I did", Lelouch admitted.

"You pick this up right now, and apologize to Mom!"

"But Dawn", Johanna said. "It's okay I can pick it up, and he doesn't have to.'

"He broke it, and he should be the one to pick up."

"You're being unreasonable", Lelouch stated. "If she wants to do that with no malice towards me, then the whole thing is resolved. Besides, it was poorly craft bowl that had no value in it."

"No value! I made it when I was six, and it was the first time I made something for my mom!", Dawn stirred up again. She snatched Lelouch's ear, and pulled on it hard. Lelouch moaned in pain and agony.

"Um Dawn, don't you think you're taking this too far. Lelouch is right", Rolo reasoned.

"So my Piplup isn't siding with me!"

"My name is Rolo."

"Well, Rolo since you sided with Lelouch, I'll never forgive you as long as you live." Rolo's purple eyes were briefly shocked, and he narrowed them when he looked at Lelouch.

"Lelouch, I'm switching my loyalties to Dawn on this broken bowl issue."

"How dare you betray me of all people, Rolo!", Lelouch exclaimed.

Rolo said nothing, and walked out of here. Johanna did the same.

"Wait, don't leave me here with her! Help me!" His cries for help were soon replaced with cries of hurt.

Rolo and Johanna sat in opposite coaches, and stared at her with a calm look on his face.

Johanna started the conversation first, "I'm surprised and happy that Dawn has two pokemon that are actually human."

"Why's that?", Rolo asked.

"Pokemon are good companions to humans, but humans understand other's feelings a little bit better", Johanna said. "Not just any human, but her older brother and uncle."

Rolo looked with his mouth gaping, and eyes opened.

"How did you know?", he asked.

"My husband always talked about his younger brother standing up to Charles once, and he mentioned his name once. And you….", she paused and her eyes filled with tears welled up. She ran up and hugged Rolo. He took a while to hug her back, but he did so anyway to comfort the woman.

"I'm sorry, son. It's all my fault! I shouldn't have given you up to V.V."

"I know what happened, but she's listening to us. Tell her what happened." Johanna unwrapped her arms around Rolo, and looked Dawn and who stood at the doorway with her eyes opened. Lelouch was on the opposite side of the doorway with a stoic look, and both stood silent.

Johanna gather her breath and said, "When you were born, Charles found us out."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you guys love me for cliffhanging you on the first chapter of the thousand months I didn't update. Anyway it's good to be back on FanFiction, and as you see this might be more of a wait, but I will promise you this. Have a nice day. <strong>

**Read + Review please = Happy Day!(or Sad Day, depends) **

**- FantasyWriter10 **

**P.S. I know this is sort of a spoiler, and if you don't like spoilers then skip this. I want to have a certain eccentric former student president blonde hair woman to be the sister of a certain blonde hair Sinnoh Champion, and girlfriend to a certain Japanese boy who is now Zero. I like the idea, but I want to know what you guys think. Also I think I should do a separate continuing story, so I like to know your thoughts about this as well.**


	9. Chapter 9

"How did he found out?", Dawn asked.

"Schneizel followed on your father, and saw Rolo. He told Charles about the baby, and Charles had the idea that he should obtained V.V's geass. When he found out, he asked Odysseus what he was doing. Charles told him if he lied to him, he will kill Rolo and me", Johanna answered.

"Why would he do that?"

"To get Rolo into the project", said Johanna. "When your father told me, I was shocked. If Charles threatened to kill me, it wouldn't matter, but you… I can't allow you to die, so I had to give you up." She looked at Dawn with her eyes getting ready to cry. "That's also why he left because Charles threatened him again to leave his family. He said it was a big waste of time caring for nonviolent blood." She embraced Rolo again, and cried on his shoulder.

Rolo started have tears in his eyes, and hugged the woman back. The assassin had never experience love like this before, and he wished he had. Dawn had tears in her eyes, and Lelouch looked down with a frown. Then, he stepped forward, getting ready to speak.

"The past does not matter, but the present does. We are here together as a family, and that what matters", he said. Everyone looked him, and smiled after they cried.

"Well said, uncle Lelouch", said Rolo.

Dawn eyes flew wide open. "How are you my uncle?"

"I'm Odysseus's half sibling, thus this will make me into your uncle", Lelouch answered.

Johanna nodded. "It is true, Dawn."

Dawn looked at Lelouch. "Why didn't you tell me that you were my uncle?"

"I didn't know this information until now." Dawn sighed, and everyone smiled.

She then yawned while she covered her mouth. Her blue eyes dropped, and she slumped a little.

"Dawn, I think you need to go to bed."

"No need to worry Mom, I'm…", Dawn said before she yawned again.

"I think you need rest, Dawn", Rolo said.

"Rolo, I don't need your…" Dawn swerved towards Lelouch. She looked up slowly, and a bright smile was on his face.

"I'll take Dawn to bed", he offered.

"Thank you Lelouch", Johanna said. Lelouch picked up Dawn, and walked up the steps.

While on the steps Dawn whispered, "Lelouch are you sure you can carry me?"

"I have carried my sister before even when then and now there is an absence of physical strength", he answered.

Dawn closed her eyes at that, and went to sleep in Lelouch's arms. When Lelouch reached her bedroom. The bedroom had pink walls, and a bed with a white heavy blanket. A dresser was near the bed, and curtains covered the moonlight outside. He walked to her bed, and laid her there. He sat down beside her bed, and little time passed when he too went to sleep.

The sun dipped the morning sky, but shined like a city full of lights. In Dawn's room, Dawn opened her eyes, and in an instant she smelled eggs, bacon, and other things. She got up from her bed, and looked around the room. Lelouch wasn't in there, neither was Rolo. She decided that they both turn into Pokemon, and were downstairs. She went out of the bed, and got dressed. The girl went downstairs, and entered the kitchen. Ash and Brock were eating and talking while sitting near the table. Dawn looked around, and saw that Lelouch and Rolo were not there.

"Where is Eevee and Piplup?", Dawn said.

"Oh I was about to talk to you about that Dawn", replied Johanna. "I want to talk to you outside."

"Okay, mom." As both women went outside, Ash and Brock wore confused looks on their faces. When Dawn and her mother went outside, they went to the bushes. Dawn was confused why they went near the bushes until Johanna answered her question.

"Lelouch, Rolo. It's okay to come out, Dawn's here with me."

Both men got out of the bushes, and Dawn almost gasped. Their apperances didn't change from last night.

"Why do you still look like humans?"

"We don't know", Rolo said.

"But I do think it has to do with us protecting you", Lelouch said.

Knights of St. Michael Secret Base, Eterna Forest

The base was deep within Eterna Forest and no traveller dwelled upon it. Inside the base was a throne that was red and gold. On that throne was a man. This man had indigo hair tied in a ponytail, and lipstick of the same color. He wore his Knight uniform.

"Lord Shin we have found the lost princess of Britannia, and Lelouch vi Britannia in a town called Twinleaf", said a man.

"Thank you, George", said Lord Shin. "You are dismissed."

The man left without a word, and Shin thought as he sat on his throne. A short orange hair woman was standing beside him. She wore a velvet uniform with white gloves and boots. A long blade was on her left side.

"Lord Shin what are we planning to do?", she asked.

"I think we should pay a visit to the lost princess with our Knightmares, Jean", he said with a smirk on his face. "Also bring the prisoners along. They want to meet their old friend." Shin chuckled as Jean stood there.

Lake Verity, W-0 Secret Base

Another base appeared on the Pokemon World, but it was the closest to Dawn. It did not have the thick forest to protect it from the eyes of anyone else, however it was underground. The underground base looked any other, and inside the underground base was the main room. The main room contained a rug, and a desk. Near the desk was a man, and a late teenage girl.

"Our secret agent has inform us that Shin is about to move in", said a woman with long pale blonde hair. Her light purple eyes spelled worry. "As you can see Akito and the others are moving towards Twinleaf Town."

"And the others?", said a man. He had gray shaggy hair and beard while he wore an EU uniform.

"They're coming here by car, General Smilas", the girl said.

"Good, Lieutenant Malcal", Simlas said. "I hope there on time."

"So do I", the lieutenant replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me get out of the way what everybody's thinking, "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" Anyway on with replying to reviews. <strong>

**undead3: To answer your question in a way you could be satisfied that I answer it, and the readers who don't want any spoilers all I am going to say is this: He is seen yet unseen. He is the creator, but not the creator of everything. He could deal judgement, or not. He created both the Pokemon world and the Code Geass world, but lost connection to it. If you or someone knows the answer please don't tell others readers. It spoils the story. **

**OBSERVER01: Thank you for your encouraging words throughout this story. May you review more if you so please. **

**Read and Review please :D**


	10. Suggestions

Dear Fans,

I'm leaving this account because of my stories. I read over my stories, and found something similar in each of them. They are usually unfinished because of my disinterest in them. If more than a chapter, they are usually rushed. I think leaving this account would be the best. I want thank you everyone who read my stories, rather a reviewer, or not. Goodbye.

From,

FantasyWriter10


End file.
